Security Items
Items Security Belt A standard-issue belt for security officers. Can hold stun batons, flashbangs, handcuffs, flashlights, and other security related equipment. Pepperspray Pepperspray or Capsaicin is used to temporarily disable a person by blinding them and inflicting severe pain. It won't work if the target has a mask and isn't very effective against someone wearing eye protection. Hailer A device used to tell people to stop, without having to shout at them yourself. Sunglasses Sunglasses are commonly found in maintenance. They protect against flashes of all kinds, but won't protect against the effects of a Welding Tool. Sunglasses will protect a user from having chemicals squirted into their eyes, and provides some protection against eye stabbing. HUDSunglasses These function exactly the same at protecting your eyes, but allow you to see the job and wanted level of a person at a glance, as well as any tracking or Mindshield implants. additionally, if you examine a person while wearing them you can change their wanted level (to arrest, release etc.), add notes about them and see current notes and crimes. Note that you can only edit the crimes on security records. Earmuffs Protects your ears from loud noises. You won't be able to hear gunshots, screams, footsteps, flashbangs, or just about anything. Security Gas-Mask A standard issue gas mask that comes equipped with a hailer. Functionally identical to a regular gas mask. Forensic Scanner A device used to scan objects for DNA, fingerprints and fibres to be references against the security records database. Holster A holster put on a suit that can hold a gun. Only standard issue for the detective. Webbing Vest A black synthcotton vest with lots of pockets to hold anything from grenades to tools. Space Law An official copy of Space Law, made available to any and all security personnel. Evidence Bag Bags used to hold criminal evidence, preserving evidence and preventing any further contamination. Handcuffs A handy pair of standard issue handcuffs. A handcuffed person can't open doors, hold items, or escape if they're being restrained/pulled. A freedom implant can remove them instantly. Flash Flashes are a small device that produce an extremely bright light that is capable of blinding someone for approximately three seconds when immediately adjacent to the user. This light will overcome visual senses, causing disorientation, pain, and discomfort. A person targetted specifically with the flash you will not only be blinded, but completely disoriented and cause them to drop anything in their hands. However, a flash will not work against anybody wearing protective eyewear such as welding helmets or sunglasses. If you target a borg with a flash it will overload it's optical sensors and stun it for a short duration. It is distributed by SecTech vendors that are found in Equipment Room Weapons Stun Baton A standard issue, battery-operated stun baton that can be toggled between an active and inactive state. When active, any person unfortunate enough to be hit with it will be stunned for a short period of time. Telescopic Baton Issued to any and all Heads of Staff, as well as the detective. When extended it can provide a short and harmless stun ranging between two to three seconds, before suffering from a delay of two to three seconds. As the baton can't be effectively swung in consistent repeat motions and has a delay between swings, it's incapable of effectively stunlocking a target for any extended period of time. Taser A ranged alternative to the stun baton, providing a similar stun-time but only capable of firing five shots before requiring a recharge. It's effective maximum range is seven metres, and the taser shot itself can be dodged/outrun by a person utilizing an adrenaline implant. Can be toggled into a disabler setting to fire beams that cause stamina damage to a target, slowing them down and eventually causing them to collapse after multiple shots. Disabler beams have no maximum range, and will continue to travel until they impact either a target or a wall. Energy Gun An two setting energy gun capable of firing either lethal lasers or non-lethal disabler beams. 1) Disabler Setting - fires disabler beams at a target, dealing stamina damage with each hit. You need at least 5 successful hits on a target in order to effectively disable them. Can pass through windows and grilles. 2) Kill Setting - fires lethal lasers at a target, dealing burn damage with each hit. Will quickly kill or disable a target under sustained fire. Can pass through windows and grilles. Extra energy guns are stored in the armory to be distributed when the situation permits, and can also be ordered in a secure crate by the Quartermaster. Laser Gun A basic energy weapon capable of firing lethal lasers much like the energy gun, but lacking a disabler function. Shots fired can pass through windows and grilles and will continue to travel until they impact a surface. More can be ordered by the Quartermaster in a secure weapons crate. Practice Laser Gun A modified version of the laser gun that is incapable of causing any amount of damage to a target. Used exclusively at the fire range on practice targets. Ion Rifle The Ion Rifle is a specialized weapon designed to disable mechanical targets such as cyborgs, mechs, IPCs, or any other electrical device. Fires an EMP-inducing bolt of energy that impacts a 3X3 radius - draining weapons, setting off fire alarms, blowing off mechanical limbs, and other EMP-related effects. The Ion Rifle is incapable of harming organics save in instances where they either have mechanically assisted/replaced organs, or limbs. Combat Shotgun Available only through the Supply Department. Can load up to 5 shells of any type. * Buckshot Shell - A standard shotgun shell, capable of peppering multiple targets. * Beanbag Shell - A non-lethal shell capable of quickly stunning and briefly incapacitating targets. * Tech Shell - A non-standard slug capable of being loaded with a chemical of your choice. * Stun Shell - A non-standard shell that immediately stuns any target it impacts. * Incendiary Shell - A non-standard shell that lights any struck target ablaze, along with a small area in front of the user. .38 Revolver Standard issue to the detective, the .38 caliber revolver is loaded with non-lethal rubber bullets capable of knocking a target over and briefly disabling them. Both the name and the appearance of the weapon can be modified by the holder. Fires six shots before requiring a reload. .38 Speedloader A device used to quickly reload a .38 revolver. Flashbang A standard issue flashbang capable of rendering multiple unprotected targets blind, deaf and stunned for a duration of time. Has a standard fuse time of five seconds when activated, and can be thrown immediately after activation. The flashbang is best utilized to harmlessly clear a room with multiple unprotected suspects prior to entry, and can also be used as a deterrent in the case of riots or other subversive group activities. Sunglasses will protect the user against the blinding effects of a flashbang and reduce the stun, whereas a bowman's headset will negate both hearing loss and the stun (but not blindness). Even with protection, a flashbang can still stun someone if thrown adjacent to them. Armour Helmet A helmet mitigates the damage from brute, - and to a lesser effect - laser and ballistic attacks to the head. Helmets can be found in security lockers or in hacked security vending machines. Also a component of securitrons and one of the primary distinguishing features of a security officer. Riot Helmet A riot helmet that has superior protection when compared to the basic helmet in regards to brute damage. While designed specifically to with riots in mind and to mitigate the effects of melee attacks, it still provides minor protection against ballistics and laser fire. Body armor Standard issue security armour that provides protection to the torso area from brute damage, along with a small amount of ballistic and laser protection. You can find extra sets of armour in the Equipment Room lockers or order them from Cargo. Security armour is equipped in the exosuit slot and does not affect movement speed. Riot Suit A full suit of riot armor with heavy padding that excels in protecting against brute damage and also provides minor protection against ballistics and lasers. You can find them in Secure Armory or order them from Cargo. Very useful against enemies who primarily rely on melee attacks to subdue their enemies. Ablative Armor A vest that excels in protecting the wearer against energy projectiles. Provides the wearer with a very high energy damage resistance to strikes targeting the torso, along with minor protection against brute and ballistics. BulletProof Vest A vest that excels in protecting the wearer against high-velocity solid projectiles. It provides a very high resistance to kinetic damage resistance to strikes targeting the torso, along with minor protection against brute and ballistics. Detective Vest An armoured vest used by the detective that's on par with standard security armour. Head of Security Armored Trenchcoat An armored trenchcoat, provided to the Head of Security. It provides a high amount of ballistic, brute and laser protection and is the strongest armour available on station. Security Hardsuit A standard issue security hardsuit that protects against the void of space. Has superior protection against brute, laser and kinetic damage compared to other EVA suits. Security Hardsuit Helmet Used with the security hardsuit to provide full protection against the void of space. Riot Shield A basic riot shield that provides resistance against brute damage and also prevents high velocity projectiles from knocking the user down. Best coupled with the riot armour in order to provide almost total invulnerability against basic brute attacks. The shield blocks any and all disarm attempts when directly facing a target, and can be drummed with a stunbaton to intimidate opponents. Equipment Portable Flash A portable flasher is an effective device that, when secured to the ground will automatically emit a bright light that will flash nearby entities stunning anyone who runs past if they're not wearing a form of flash protection. (such as sunglasses) To prepare a portable flasher first bring it to the desired area, then use a wrench to secure the bolts to the ground. A secured portable flasher will emit a bright flash when it's motion sensors detect someone moving past at running speeds (if you walk the sensors won't detect you). If you are not wearing a form of flash protection (such as sunglasses or a welding helmet) you will become momentarily stunned if you are in the proximity of the portable flasher when it goes off. Portable flashers draw power from the APC in the room they're secured in, and won't work when the power is down. Deployable Barrier A deployable barrier that can be used to block an entrance, or as a barricade against armed forces during red alerts. Can block laser and bullet shots without a problem. To deploy a barrier, first pull it to the desired location then use your ID on it, the barrier will bolt itself to the ground. Note that you'll need a security ID to lock/unlock it. The barrier can be emagged to be disabled and unbolted if deployed. Recharger A conventional recharger for energy devices, it can recharge any energy based device that's run out of power. As a member of security you will most likely be using these to recharge your stun batons and tasers. The recharge time of your energy based devices will vary depending on their maximum capacity and how drained they are. Using it is as simple as clicking the recharger with the item you want to charge (taser or baton) in hand. Tracking Implant A box full of tracking implements. In the box there is an implant monitor, implanter and implants used for implanting and tracking. To load the implants into the implanter hold it in your hand and click on a fill implant tray. For when to use tracking implants. You can monitor the implanted person location from the prisoner management console in the warden's office or use the mobile monitor in the box. Chemical Implant A box full of implant chemicals. In the box there is a chemical implanter, chemical implant monitor and empty chemical implants for implanting high risk prisoners (or anyone else). To use the chemical implants you first need to fill them with a compound of some kind (sleeping agent or something lethal), you can ask chemistry to make it. After you're done filling your chemical implant, hold it in your hand and click on the filled chemical implant tray. You can monitor the implanted person implant from the prisoner management console in the warden's office or use the mobile monitor in the box for releasing the chemical. Mindshield Implant A box full of Mindshield implants. These implants are used to ensure that the person implanted isn't susceptible to brainwashing or mind-control techniques. A Mindshield implant will prevent cult conversion, significantly slow down shadowling enthrallment and block mindlsave implants. Despite the name and common misconceptions, Mindshield implants do not impact the user's opinion of Nanotrasen; an implanted individual is no more loyal than any other crew member.